I'll Be Back Soon, I'll Be Waiting
by Steve993
Summary: Leia remembers her final conversations with Luke as she prepares for his return and the future going ahead following Han's death and the continuing conflict with the First Order. In memory of Carrie Fisher (1956-2016).


**So I didn't plan on posting anymore chapters to other stories bar the one I just did for my Agent Carter/Hobbit crossover do to me wanting to focus on my Flash story and then when that was done I could go back and continue my main stories in the new year. But when I heard this news I figured I had to post something. As many of you I'm sure have heard by now Carrie Fisher has sadly passed away. Honestly I've been more affected by it then I thought I was going to be but I guess you don't think about these things until they really happen. It's only then the reality of it can hit you. I was lucky enough to meet Carrie at the New York Comic Con in 2012. This was before the Disney buyout and the announcements of any new films so I was meeting her unaware there would be new films coming. She was as nice in person as you've heard. Meeting her is a memory I'll always treasure. So like with Christopher Lee's passing last year I felt I had to write something up to pay tribute. Please excuse any rough mistakes or if it's not that good but I only just thought of it but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

"Don't worry Leia. I'll do everything in my power to help him. Ben won't turn to the Dark Side." Luke told his sister as they walked out onto a landing platform.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I have full confidence you'll help him like you did our dad. It's something else I'm worried about." Leia said with worry as Luke pulled her chin up to meet him at his face.

"I know you're scared about him. I sense it too. But if I could reach out to him. I'll be able to reach out to Ben too. And if I can't. Then I might as well relinquish the title of Jedi Master and go back to being a simple old farm boy." Luke said with a feeling of hopefullness but also regret.

"You're getting a bit too old to be labelled a farm boy. And you're still a Rebel." Leia said teasing him.

"What about your brother? Am I still that?" Luke asked with an innocent smile.

"Does it need saying?" Leia asked as if the answer was obvious

"No. But it'd be nice to hear it once in awhile." Luke replied.

The two siblings stood there for a few minutes smiling back at each other before giving each other one final hug.

"I'll be back before you know it. Ben will be with me" Luke said with a sense of determination in his voice.

"I'll be waiting for you." Leia replied.

The two broke away from each other as Luke went over to his ship where R2 was there waiting for him as he then got inside and prepared for takeoff. The ship then flew away and left the planet as Leia gave him a final wave of goodbye.

Leia stood there lost in her thoughts before the voice of C-3PO broke her out of her thoughts.

"Princess Leia it is best we be going. Captain Solo will be wondering where you went too." C-3PO said as he began walking back to their ship to prepare it.

"Right thank you 3PO." Leia replied as she followed him onto the ship. As they prepared to take off 3PO couldn't help but ask a question about their meeting place.

"Princess Leia might I ask why did you choose to meet Master Luke regarding the training of Master Ben on Naboo?" C-3PO asked with curiosity.

"Mom was born here. We haven't visted her and Dad enough. I just felt we had too especially if I had to break to him the news about Ben." Leia answered. She then sat in silence before she said something she heard Han say about the Falcon before the Battle Of Endor that admittedly she never understood what he meant but somehow she felt she knew in regards to how it related to her. "3PO. I just have a feeling."

"A feeling of what my lady?" C-3PO asked

"That I'm never going to see him again" Leia replied.

"Well if I know Master Luke like I believe I do he will never give up on anyone. Especially not you. All we can do is hope he finds what he was looking for and that young Master Ben does not turn out the way you dread he will. We must hope for a better future." C-3PO replied as he prepared the ship for takeoff

"Yeah. Hope" Leia replied as she then looked out the window and observed the planet before the ship took off and left.

* * *

That really was the last time she saw him. Leia hadn't thought about that day since it happened. But Han's death and the hopefulness of finding Luke made her think back to it. Admittedly she was a little intimidated at first to go to Luke regarding him training Ben once they found out he was Force Sensitive. Luke was still only beginning his training of the new Jedi he slowly had discovered throughout the galaxy and hadn't even begun finishing his research into Jedi lore. So asking him to teach his own nephew would be difficult especially since they were family some might think Ben would get special treatment over the others.

But Luke promised he would be treated as fair as the other young students. Given he was more in tune with his Jedi abilities then she was Luke had sensed Ben's potential for darkness earlier. It didn't take her long though as while it had been a slow process Luke did teach her a enough so that she eventually could learn to hone her abilites on her own. She still declined the opportunity to travel to Illum to build a Lightsaber though much to her brother's surprise.

"You really don't want to go?" Luke asked his sister in surprise.

"Yes Luke I don't want to go. 8th time you asked by the way. You want to push for a 9th?" Leia replied while teasing him.

"No. I'm just surprised. I kind of thought you'd want to take this on. You and me together teaching the new Jedi. You'd get to hold a lightsaber. It'd be a pretty striking image." Luke said as he gave her his lightsaber to hold as she held it for a few seconds.

"I get it Luke. You want to make up for lost time we didn't have not growing up together. But getting involved in mediations, getting conected with your inner mind and teaching someone to wield a power I haven't even begun to grasp myself? That's not me. That's you. Yoda and Obi-Wan taught you these things for a reason. Because they believed you were the only hope." Leia said as she gave him back the saber. "They say sometimes an action speaks just as much volume as words. Well for both of us a word is just as important. You can certainly teach yours even without me. Just as I'm going to continue mine. Speaking words in a meeting about politics and battles trying to understand a planet's struggle? That's me. Not as grand or worthy of an epic tale as the Jedi Knights but it's what I know. And I hope you can understand why I need to keep it that way."

"I get it. But I think the words and actions of Princess Leia Organa mean more than you know. Choking Jabba the Hutt to death alone I think could be a tale worthy of recognition in the Jedi Order Archives." Luke said with optimism.

"Yeah the Huttslayer. That's what they've called me. I'm just thankful any posters people use in the future with me in them to inspire someone don't have me in that god for saken outfit" Leia muttered as she heard Luke chuckle at this. "Don't laugh. I remember when a farm boy came to rescue me and he looked a little short for a Storm Trooper."

Quickly Luke got her point as he stopped chuckling. He then saw Leia put her hands on her hips as she sighed "And here you are. Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Ready to take on the whole galaxy yourself."

"Why aren't you?" Luke asked his sister though he had a feeling he knew her answer.

Leia smiled "Always."

Leia walked out of the room as she then headed down the hall. Leia Organa. Princess of Alderaan. Daughter of a former Queen of Naboo and son of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader. She was instrumental in the defeat the Empire. Worthy of recognition in the Jedi Order Archives? There wasn't any question about it for someone else but for Leia she kept up the modesty no matter what. No false sentimentalities it was how she felt honestly. She was a hero to many. People looked to her for guidance and a need for help and she gave it too them as best she could. But in her own eyes she was just herself. She was just Leia. She had been standing up and fighting to make a difference for so long. She had been doing it since she was a teenager it just felt like common place in her life. But having other people learn it's okay to do that and make it the norm wasn't a bad thing either. Everytime someone learned that was a day of victory for common sense and the key to ever lasting peace and for that she'll be forever grateful.

* * *

Leia sat her desk for what felt like ever before Lt. Connix entered her room. "General Organa."

"Lt. Connix. What do you need me for? Did Ackbar send for me?" Leia asked the young soldier.

"No ma'am. PZ-4CO was asking for you on a personal matter. One she said you might be a bit hesitant to discuss right now. If you want you can postpone it..." Lt. Connix began

"I agreed with Peazy I record at least one story a month and I already fulfilled the criteria for the month." Leia replied remembering how the droid wished for her to record her memoirs which while she was reluctant to do so at first she eventually agreed to do so.

"It wasn't that ma'am... It's the matter regarding General Solo's funeral." Lt. Connix replied with a tone of regret.

Leia closed her eyes as she felt the pain in Lt. Connix's voice that she still was feeling herself regarding Han's death. "I'll talk to her about it later. Thank you Lt."

"It's no trouble ma'am." Lt. Connix replied as she walked out the door of Leia's office.

Leia got up from her desk and was about to head out the door following Lt. Connix when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years suddenly speak to her.

"Tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Ben. I'm sorry for not being there for you both." Luke's voice spoke to his sister with a sense of regret.

Leia could hear the tiredness, regret and age in her brother's voice as she spoke to him through the Force for the first time since he agreed to train Ben. "You have nothing to apologise for. You couldn't have known. I'll tell him you were asking after him. Better yet I'll let you do so yourself when you come back."

Everything was silent. Hearing no signs of her brother Leia began to question whether she just imagined his voice. Thankfully she didn't.

"Still taking on the entire galaxy so I've been hearing?" Luke's voice asked now feeling a little more proud of his sister.

"Always." Leia replied.

"I'll be home soon. Rey will be with me. And one day Ben will be too. I made a promise and I plan to keep it." Luke's voice spoke once again with a sense of determination and optimism.

"And I'll be waiting for you" Leia replied.

Not being able to hear her brother anymore Leia continued out the door as she left her office and prepared for the days ahead going forward.

Hope. The Rebellion was built on it. The Resistance was built on the same principle and though it took awhile they finally won the fight against the Empire. And Leia would see to it that they would win again. This time for good. They would defeat the First Order. She would see her son return to her again just like her father. The Resistance wouldn't give up as long as she was still standing. Her brother was coming home. The future may be tough going ahead but as long as someone stands up and makes a difference even if it's just one person making their voice heard. Than that's a closer step towards Peace and Progress.

"Your move Snoke" Leia said with a tone of finality and determination as she walked down the hallway.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **So yeah I hope you liked it. Again I only threw it together last minute because let's be honest I don't think many of us expected this. To Carrie Fisher's family I send my sincere condolences. To Carrie herself I say this.**

 **Thank you for all you did in this world that was more just Star Wars. Thank you for your wit and countless stories and honesty. I thank you for taking time to talk to me and I'm sure many Star Wars fans that day (I sadly missed a once in a life time opportunity to see you at a panel where I'm sure seeing you recount those stories in person would be both insightful and as hilarious as I've read and seen in online videos).**

 **Above all else though. Thank you for the memory of meeting you. I shall always cherish it.**

 **A life well lived and yet we still wish there was more. Safe journeys General and May The Force Be With You Always.**

 **"From here on out, there's just reality. I think that's what maturity is: a stoic response to endless reality."-Carrie Fisher.**

 **" _I would rather be a monster that believes in something, that would sacrifice everything to make the galaxy better, than be someone who sits on the sidelines and watches as if it has no consequences to them._ " **

**―Princess Leia Organa**

 **RIP Carrie Fisher (1956-2016).**


End file.
